Justice League: Gods Among Us
Justice League: Gods Among Us 'is action animated movie based on the video game and comic series, ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. The plot is defferent from the video game. This is a full 7 hr special event in the DC Universe. Synopsis After The Joker destroys Metropolis and drugs him into killing his wife, Lois Lane, their unborn child, his best friend Jimmy Olsen, and over eleven million people, Superman kills Joker in front of Batman (who was interrogating Joker on where he got the nuclear bomb) and establishes a new world order. The Insurgency discovers an alternate universe where Joker's plan did not succeed and transport several of its super heroes to theirs in order to help them defeat the Regime once and for all. Plot In a alternate universe, After The Joker destroys Metropolis and tricks him into killing his wife Lois Lane, their unborn child, his best friend Jimmy Olsen, and over eleven million people died in a nuclear explosion, Superman kills Joker in front of Batman (who was interrogating Joker on where he got the nuclear bomb) and establishes a new world order. Meanwhile elsewere, Green Lantern, Superman, Hawkgirl, Hawkman and Shazam were battling Ares, Killer Frost, Sinestro, Doctor Polaris and Black Adam in Metropolis. Superma defeated Ares and was apprehended by Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Aquaman "Lets wrap this up. I gotta get to The Watchtower. "Diana Before Luthor throws something (a loud crash) else at us." Kara looked behind Clark "Uh oh!" Doomsday appeared before them "Doomsday..." He swated Superman away from the area "Should've been a combined assault." "Clark sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself" "My thoughts exactly!" Cheetah appears alongside Doomsday. "Cheetah!" "Diana, still charming as always." and they engaged in battle. Meanwhile on The Watchtower, Cyborg, Raven, Blue Beetle, Martain Manhunter and Nightwing were fighting Lex Luthor, Killer Croc, Grundy, Bane, and Catwoman. Luthor fires his missles at Cyborg as he dodges, Raven block the attack from Nightwing "You're interrupting tonight entertainment, Raven!" "I detest violence Luthor. But i'm even lessfond of you." Catwoman snagged Nightwing as they both faught. Grundy throws cyborg near Nightwing "I thought you've had this mess cleaned up by now" "Names Cyborg, not miracle worker" J'onn contacted Batman that they needed his assistacne. First, Bruce needs to check at Arkham Asylum, to make sure Lex didn't break Joker free and he'll be there soon. He got to Arkham as the sercurity assures him that they're keeping a close eye on him and he's has made a sound in hours but Batman spots a trip wire and freezes it and once he open Joker's cell, he was already gone as he knew it's a real trap by Deathstroke. After Batman defeated him, he contacted J'onn but to response. In Metropolis, Doomsday grapples Hawkgirl but was thrown by Hal and was slammed by Wonder Woman as he falls to the ground, Captain Marval changed Black Adam back as Doomsday falls on him. Green Arrow fires a safty bag to land Adam safely with Doomsday plumits to the ground and Flash "Green Arrow, what was that?" "Thunder of the gods, Flash,thunder of the gods" "What does that make us?" Doomsday quickly gets up when Superman rams him when Supergirl "Kal, get to The Watchtower, i'll handle Doomsday, and don't worry i'll be fine just." "Okey, Kara. But please be careful." A flies to through the atmosphere with Green Arrow " The poor chumps who clean up the mess." At The Watchtower, the fight continues as Nightwing and the rest fend off the Legion of Doom Lex "Now if there won't be further interruptions..." Batman teleported inside behind "Took me almost two minuets to break your incription. Nice work" Bane "(Speaking in Spanish) Now i break your back." As Batman deals with Bane and defeats him" Bane, Catwoman, Grundy... You're all alone, Luthor." "Not quite. Croc, he's all your's." "Thanks for the tip, Lex." Superman arrived "Did i miss anything?" "No. Took you long enough, i'll deal with Croc." "I'll handle Luthor. Now it's just you and me, Lex." "Geniuses often are, Superman." "Psychopaths like you!.." "You hero type are all alike..even less imposing close up." After defeating Lex Luthor, Batman shutsdown his suit."Kara, are you okey down there?" "I'm fine, the others are mopping, up. I sended Doomsday into deep space!" "Batman Make sure it's very deep space." Then the alarm triggered then Cyborg scans at Metropolis and detects a nuclear bomb Luther chuckled "I can see the headlines: Justice League Fails. Clown Kills Millions..." "You gave him a nuke?!" "Most of the league dies... And your beloved City is vaporized. I console the masses by offerin to rebuild it. I my own image of Cour..Ugh!" as Nightwing knocks him out Batman calls a code: Red to send everyone to these coordinates imediently as Superman leaves first! In the park, Joker arms the bomb when Harly sees batman, Joker tells her to get to the van as he and Batman need to have words "Batman! My coeur de coeurs! My pomme de frites! i knew that ape Deathstroke couldn't kill you!" "Too bad for you" The bomb activates "Why so jumpy? i merely took it off standby. It's this button you gottoa worry about." Superman, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl flies twords them "keep him talking bruce.." flash runs fast as he can to Batman and Joker with Green Lantern, Shazam, Hawkman, Aquaman and Green Arrow following him "don't wait for us, Wally! Go!" "You push that button and eight million die!" " Eight million and two, darling. I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance...But now that you're here..." 'What say we have one last dance..." as time goes slowly Joker was about to pus the button , Batman rushed in as the rest of the league close in then a strange energyflows around Superman, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Hal Jordan, Hawkman, Green Arrow and Aquaman and emitng a flash of light. Then in a flash, Batman and Joker were transported in a parallel Metropolis. "What the hell is wrong with this thing? Argghh! This is somehow your fault!" "Metropolis... And yet.." and he and Joker started to fight. "Now stay down. And keep quiet" then mysterious armed soldiers surrounds them "Hands up!" "I said hands up, Bat-freak! Do it or you're dead!" "Now thats funny!" Batman raises his handand emits a loud frequncy and threw a smoke bomb to evade capture. When the smoke cleared, Batman and Joker dissappeared. Still in Metropolis, Batman oversees the soldiers "Amateurs! Next time wipe your drive." "They're not Insergence?" " Just some punks. Like that Joker Clan idiot we almost had. Still can't believe we friggin' lost Batman." "Yeah! Let's hope the Big Boss doesn't find out." "I'm in a nightmare." Meanwhile in Gotham City, similar to Metropolis, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Shazam, Hawkman, Aquaman and Green Arrow were confused "Gothem. Sort of." "Hawkman That still doesn't explain what just happend." "So...Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth?" Wonder woman suggested could be either "We may have jumped into a different dimesion. Or event of out timeline has changed and we're in a new, altered present." "Aquaman We need to determine which. Soon. If Joker's bomb detonated, we need to get back." "Shazam The Watchtower should have picked up any anomalies, right?"" The Watchtower may not exist. I can't make contact." "We need to find out. Once my ring is charged I can get us there." "The Atlantis archives. If this is an altered timeline ,we might find a record of a triggering event there" "Assuming thers's an Atlantis." "It's worth investigating. Lets, you, Clark and I check things out." "I agree with Diana, We need to look around Gothem and we have to find Batman and Joker, wherever they are." "Ring were is the nearist power battery?" "The Ferris Aircraft facility in Coast City." We at least that hasn't changed. Stay low. I'll be back a-sap." Shazam volentiered to tag-along and Hawman flew to Midway City for any changes. As they search for Hal'spower battery, they hear screaming and familiar voices "Jordan Raven?" "Shazam Cyborg?" In the hanger, two altered Raven and Cyborg where tortuting a different Deathstroke. "This is your final cance to accept the High Councilor's amnesty, Deathstroke." "Get me "re-educated" in your boot camp... become a puppet...like you?" "The Boss is being generous. I would'nt be. Most of the Titans died five yrs ago" Shazam whisperes to Hal "Ten years? that never happend. This is gotta be another universe we're." "I had nothing to do with that.." "Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law." "tell this.. to your boss." he spits at Cyborg and Raven continues tortuting him. Hal stops them "This how things work here?" "So you're green again?" "Something's not right.. He's Hal Jordan. Yet..." "Stand down. You're done here." "Definately not ours." "You feel his pain? Not yet.." "After we're done with Deathstroke, how 'bout the three of us go talk to the High Councilor." Hal breaks free and Shazam joins in "I got your back., I'll handle evil Cyborg." "So now, who is this High Councilor... The one who turned you into a second-rate Thug." "I'll show you second-rate". After they defeat Raven and Cyborg, they come to Deathstroke "You should have killed me. Get off me!" "Look, We're not with them." "Whoever you are.. They know you now...They catch you.. you have the stones to refuse their amnesty" "Who are they working for?" "Realy? Who the only one who keeps metas in line?'" Wonder Woman contacted Hal that Sinsestro and Mongul are here who were attack people. Hal and Shazam were on their way and as they plan to take Deathstroke with them, he was gone. Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Arrow fought two armored Sinestro and Mongul. Sinestro was about kill Green Arrow " I'll be happy to see Gren Arrow die again" Hal saves him from the altered Sinestro while Superman faught Mongul " Now Hal Jordan? This just keeps getting better." "Oppresing your home planet wasn't enough, Sinestro?" "The One Earth Gov. issimilar to mine on Korugar. An allience was logical. So for now a tolerate humans. Even Hal Jordan." "My doppleganger has joined your side."As do all who wish to live." Superman defeated Mongul and he and Hal checked on Wonder Woman "You okey?" "Hal!" "Superman What..." in front of the them is a Regime Hal Jordan "Someone called me?" "You're Sinestro Corps?" "Sinestro is right. Fear's more effective than willpower." " So you ditched green and went yellow. The color of Cowardice." Green Lantern clashes with Yellow Lantern " I'm still about order. Like the Guardians." As Diana struggles on her feat. Yellow Lantern hits her with a blast and Clark will take care of her "Diana!" "I'm sure they're very proud of you." "Sactimony is easy when you don't know.." "Save it. Time to kick my ass." As they fought. An energy construct hit Yellow Lantern from the sky and it was John Stewart "John?!" "Jordan?! Okey this is getting weird." "Same here but thank by the way" "No problem. It's good to see you in green.." Yellow Lantern quickly got back up "So your back for more, Stewart?" "You're damn right, you traitor!" "No matter, i'll kill you two bird with one stone." "You might want to count again. Now Kilowog!" A large energy hammer contruct crushes Yellow lantern by Kilowog "And that was for Kyle, you back stappin' poozer!" he looks back at John Stewart with a different Hal Jordan. "Hal? Hal! It great to see the lantern i knew." Yep, it's good to see you too. Um, you're kinda crushin me." "Oh, sorry." Superman checks on Diana "Diana are alright?" "I'll be fine, thanks for your concern for me." "Well that was sureal." "And a bit disturbing" "Yeah. All that yellow is realy tough on the eyes." then they here police sirens "Kilowog Oh crud!" "Diana We need to move." "Quick, lets go down this ally." "Hiding from the Cops.. Aren't there any good guys here?" "Most are with the insurgency while rest are, how should I say..dead!" "Killer Croc?!" "Easy, guys, he's with us." "And there just might be.." As they encounter a different Batman, Supergirl and Killer Croc "Bruce? Kara?" "We'll explain on the way, c'mon. " Meanwhile, back at the Watchtower, Martain Manhunter, Supergirl, Batgirl, Flash and Cyborg are trying to find the others "Anyting yet?" "The energy signature from the park doesn't match anything from the database" Why didn't a vibrate at thesame frequency as the energy signature and follow them?" "Because we're not sure where's ended up." "Or if they went anywhere at all. J'onn is right is too risky." "Too bad I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place.." "We'll find them, have to keep trying." In Midway City, Hawkman seaches when he hid as he sees two Hawkmen patroling the streets "Thanagarians elites? What are they doing on Earth?" then he follows them to the mountains where finds the entire Thanagarian Army "By the talon of Thanagar! What is going around here?" "I was about to say very same thing." He heard a voice behind him "Shayera? Is that you? What is this?!" "Shayera. The the rest of my soldiers have retur.. Who is this?" Hawkman meets his Regime counterpart "You're me!" 'I am General of thanagar and i don't take you kindly speaking to my wife." "I still don't understand why the army of Thanagar is doing on Earth?!" "Ever since Superman took control, he need the Thanagarians to maintain earth's skies by any means necessary." "Superman?!" "Oh, it all makes sense now. You must be from another universe where the disaster of Metropolis never happended." "Enough of this!" Hawkman fought ad defeated his counterpart not for long. When Hawkgirl summoned the guards and orders them to arrest him, Katar already fled to warn the others "My husband, are you alright?" "Ugh. I'm fine." one of his soldiers ask if they should go after him and he tells him to let his counterpart leave as they have other important matters to deal with. Meanwhile in Atlantis. Aquaman wants to learn of the archives for hisas the archivest infroms him about the treaty negotiation with the High Councilor what happend ten years ago "The surface world was desperate for strong leadership. Superman consalitated hi power. He created the One Earth Government. Democratic institutions were swept away." Then one of Aquaman guards inform him that the High Councilor's envoys wait for him in the throne room. When he went to the throne room, the envoys were Regime Flash and Shazam and he welcomes them as they're both the firstsurface people to visit Atlantis and thank Aqauman for agreeing with Superman's termsand after learning of the treaty, itstates that puts Superman in near-total control of Atlantis' army, Aquaman rejects the treaty, and defeating both Flash and Shazam. "You two make sorry diplomats" "There he is, sire." "Well then, parallel dimesnsion it is." "Who do you work for, upsurper? Manta? Ocean Master?" "I am the King of Atlantis! I answer to no one. Unlike you." "Mind your tongue" "You would give away your kingdom like a pair of worn boots. To a surface dweller?" "The treat requires Superman to maintain Earth's oceans. And recognize our autonomy." "You put your army at his beck and call." "A necesarry compromise.' More like appeasement!" "I grow tired of this. Take him!" he fought the guards and begins to face his counterpart "I did plan to offer you help. I've changed my mind." and defeated him. When the rest of he Atlantean guards came tothe throne room, Regim Aquaman order them to kill Aquaman. Then everyone froze except Aquamanthen Ares appeared "They do intend to fight first, don't they... Though I may stoked the fires a bit.." "Ares. Why are you here?" "I feed on conflict. Until today i've been staving. I sensed the return of aggression, and sought its cause." "You did more than that. You brought us here. No. But i can guese who did." My fire doesn't need stoking, Ars! Tel me who." After the fight, aquaman notices that Areshas grown weak, acknowledging that he is weakened by the lack of conflict, making him powerless, thanks to Superman's reign. "So if you didn't brought us here, who did?" "Those who end Superman's rule. The insurgents." Heroes?" "Only several. All other heores who challenged Superman have been exterminated." "He killed them... Except for those who joined him?" "Along with a large cadre of former villains, whose loyalty was bought or coered." "i need to join my colleagues." "They're with the Insurgents as we speak." "Send me to them." "As you wish." Aquaman reunites with his friend at the Insurgency. "Croc Well look what the cat dragged in." "Superman How did you get here?" "Ares. Not 'our' Ares." "Arrow We Know. Meet Not-Our-Batman." "I was wondering how to retrive you from Atlantis." "Headache?" "Trying to prevent one." "It's a durability enhancer. Five-U-93-R" "How can a pill allow..." "Kryptonian nanotech. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent." "Kilowog It actualy works when it starts to kick in. Never felt a thing." "Bats can tell you the rest if you're having trouble sleeping. He borrowed the recipe from Superman. Not you Clark." "I know who you mean." "Right. Sups give it to his flunkies." "Yes. I met a couple of our evil twins." "Shazam Did you met mine? What do i look like? What do I wear?" "You wear Red and Black." "Oh, so he's evil" "Batman They're not evil. Most who obey their Superman out of fear. Or they seem to believe he's right and lost perspective." "Batgirl In either way, They're not heroe we once knew anymore." "So your they only ones left." Then an alternate Lex Lutor walks in "Not the only ones." "Superman Luthor?!" "What is this?!" "How are you even alive?" "He's with us." "Unlike your Luthor, I never intend in law-breaking. Superman doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency." "Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of Superman disapear. Government officials, activists, reporters..." "Beetle Espeically the media." "woman Well now that we're all here, explain why you chose us?" "And why didn't you ask before yankin' us over?" "Yeah, we were kinda busy." "The nuclear bomb? It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented," "How did you know about that..." "We've been monitoring your world for some time. You few specifcally." then they all hear Croc laughing "Is somethin' funny, Croc?" "Trust me you guys, if the nuke did go off, your world would become the same as ours ten years later. And you would've lost 'your' wife, just sayn'. Go on Bats." "I have a weapon to take down our Superman. A kryptonite-based laser that..." "Hold on. A kryptonite weapon? You kill him, you're no better than he is." "Kilowog Hang on, Jordan, he doesn't mean that, literally." "Yeah, you didn't let him finish." "I didn't say 'kill'. It'll incapacitate him. Nothing more." "So what you saying is it'll weaken him long enough to capture him." "Indeed. The weapon's in the Bat Cave. I need some of your DNA to unlock it." "And you're going to need help getting in." "Cheetah!?" "Easy darling, I'm not like your Cheetah or I was, years ago." "Shazam Is every supervillain part of this?" "Fortunately... Yes." Then Gentleman Ghost walked in with an injured Hwkman "Sorry for the rude interruption, ladies and gents but i found him outside." Superman walked to Hawkman and asked him what happended and he tells him it's a long story "J'onzz I'll take him to the infermary." "Arrow So you're part of this too, Ghost?" "Indeed I am, Green Arrow. It's quite fitting realy, Superman is a dangerous threat to every criminal and supervillains everywhere. Unlike those charlatans who decided to work for his bloody Regime! I overherd Batman's plan about the Kryptonite weapon and in the meantime, perhaps a tour of our base of operations before we depart, shall we." Meanwhile at he Fortress of solitude, Superman has Doomsday in his restraint collar with Diana walking up to him in her lovely dress "The collar's working. Good. Re-Education wasn't going to affect him." "Hmm." "You sure you don't want me to stay? Kal.. I know you didn't lose your supper hearing. Are you okay with this? With Us?" "Of course." "I'm not trying to replace her. I just though we could be together." "I know. You do care about me. Go on. I'm fine." "I'm going. I just came to tell that Lantern's.." "on his way in. Guess my super-hearing is working." As Diana leaves, Yellow Lantern and Atomic Skull walked in "High Councilor. Love Diana's new look." "Yeah, definitely." "(whistles)" "Don't get any ideas." "Anyway we have a problem.I ran into Diana's twin. And some looked a lot like Oliver Queen. And Hal Jordan. And especially, yours" Hawkman walks in and tells him he met his twin. "Find them. And any other that might be out there. I want to know everything."' Meanwhile in Gotham, Joker arrives in a Regime vehicle with a dead driver as Joker looks around, Batman glides towards him and Joker kicks him "Right in the Belfrey! Please, don't go.." "Shut it, clow..arrgh!" "Awww, did you hurt your leg? How about a broken neck to go with it." Joker defeated Batman "And now, my sour faced flying rodent. Let's put a smile on that puss." Before he could inject Joker tokin, he sees Yellow Lantern and Hawkgirl coming "Such a beautiful moment can't be rushed. Don't go cheering up without me." Joker quickly hiding an ally as the Regime captured him. "And me without my camera. I coulda made a million hits!" t the Fortress of Solitude, Superman is testing the control restraint collar on Doomsday and Yellow Lantern informs in that he and hawkgirl caught Batman and he's on his way. Back in Gothem, as they carry Batman away, Joker runs into Harley quin "Harley?" "HarlLEEN. A little bird told me that some creep dressed up like the Joker, fighting a Batman wannabe. you got the look. And a lotta nerve. What you don't have is the right. Joker was a hero. You're not fit to lick his boutinneire!" "Harley, it's me! I'm the Joker! Look, it says so right here on my underwear..." She shoot her shotgun at the wall and states that no one pretend to be her Mr. J. after Joker proved himself to her "C'mon there some people who gotta meet you." At the Regime, Superman and Wonder Woman walked up to Batman "nice workHal. How did.. "It's not him." "What?" "His DNA matches Bruce Wayne's but his vitals are all wrong. You're one of the duplicates. Tell me why you're here." Then General Zod showed up "High Chouncilor, if I may ask. We may need this one alive, just to be certain." At Arkham, Joker meets Harley's gang, the Joker Clan and makes his announcement with the crowd cheering "I love what you done with the place. Arkham has never looked better. Dear members of the Joker Clan.. You all know the truth about the Metropolis incident. Superman killed thos people. Then he tried to kill me (crowd booing). I admire the work you've done in my name: Disturbancs, distractions, General pains on Superman's buttocks. But let's think bigger." Ain't he dreamy..." "Harley tells me Superman made these pills for his thugs. Then Bat-Boys's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too. With these, a bus could fall on us and we won't get hurt! Slapstick at his finst! From now one we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become the rampaging elephant. the whoopie cushion, a land mine! Theb Joker...a king!! (crowd cheering)". Then the Regime broke in with guns blazing one shoots Joker but the bullets bounced off him."I should be dead! Thanks, Happy Pill!" and he kills the soldier. Then Nightwing and Hawkgirl came in, Joker fought them both and defeated Nightwing "I'll have to tell Batman, there been a death in the family." Batman, Superman, Wonder woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Green lanterns Hal Jordan, and John Stewart, Killer Croc, Cheetah and Gentleman Ghost arrive to rescue them and Hawkgirl and Nightwing retreated. After the fight most of the Regime soldiers were tied up and Batman came to Harleen "You cancturn that off now." "Thank for showin' up so fast, Bats.' "Hi, gang! What'll we do now? Anyone up for acakes?" "Joker!" "What. Ow! Why does she hate pancakes?" "What are you playig at, Harleen? What's he doing here?" "Mister J can be a nice help to us." "Arrow So, you came along on our little field trip." " And i'm guessing he didn't arrive alone. Where's Batman?" "There's one. Right there!" "SupermanJoker, where is he?" "Your eyes. Pure Evil. Just like his." "Who? Superman? I mean the other Superman. His flying friend took Batman. My Batman. Our Batman." "Quiet or I'll cuff you and leave you to the police." "Then why did you save me from them. Ow." "Jordan Batman's been captured, we got to bust him out." "To free your Batman, we need to complete our mission." "Superman But..." "Cheetah He's right. We need to get the kryptonite weapon from the Bat Cave first." "Ooh, I love a good mission." "Negative, you and your clan lay low. You're a target now." "And you're too dangerous to run free. Oracle?" he quickly grabs Joker "I see multiple targets heading twords your position. They'll be there soon." "Thanks Oracle. Go. I'll catch up with you." "I don't like you." Killer Croc commented "Still the same ol' Joker." Meanwhile, back in the Justice League's universe, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Batgirl and Cyborg have found them in the other universe "KaraNow how do we get there?" "Flash We don't, Kara. We pull them here." "Great idea, but i still confused, How do we do it?" "With this." "We're going to modify my Cosmic Tredmill. We Pull all back at once." "We got some work to do." Jonn had another idea in mind "I've been having second thought about this." "And..." "It may be best send few of you to that dimension to see what is happening. I believe they were sent there for a reason." In Matropolis, Deathstroke is seen meeting with Luthor on a rooftop and He takes a shot at Luthor's baldness, and Lex reveals he finally wants to join the Insurgency. Though Deathstroke says that "Business is bad, being hunted is worse," he admits that he is only joining them because, "They made it personal." Insurgency Batman and the group arrive at Wayne Manor, surrounded inside in energy wall. "Musta been some party. Superman did this?" "Expose my identity and froze all WaynTech assests. Making Bruce Wayne a non-person." "I still can't believe he lost it this bad. Evan with what Joker did." "In Superman's mind, he destroyed Matropolis." "I'm not folowin'..." "Stewart Bruce, I think they deserve to know the whole story about what happended." "Somehow Joker altered Superman's mind so he believe he was fighting Doomsday... but it was Lois" "No..." Shazam commented "Oh, not Lois!" "Joker linked the nuke's trigger to Lois's haertbeat. When she and the baby died, Matropolis died with them." "Kara including Perry, Cat, and Jimmy, my boyfriend(sobs). He didn't have to kill him." "DianaHe was vulnerable. Probably for the first time of his life." "His fear won out." "Green Arrow died trying to explain that to him." "Zatanna Now do understand how it feels to lose the most important person you care about." "Alright, Movin' on. What's with all the security, I mean he already trashed the place." "Would you take any chances with me? I need to crank up the Batcave's back-up generator. You, Stewart, and Zatanna are with me. The rest of you secure the Batcave entrance. It's in the study." "That's a great plane, Spooky, but, isn't this your show?" "Spliting up saves time. And you're best suited to take out the automated sentries." "Kilowog It's time to get to work." "Alright.: Characters and Cast Justice League #'Superman/Clark Kent '(Tim Daly): #'Batman/Bruce Wayne '(Kevin Conroy) #'Wonder Woman/Diana '(Susan Eisenberg): #'Green Lantern/Hal Jordan '(Nathan Fillon) #'''Flash/Wally West (Michael Rosenbaum) #'Aquaman' (Phil LaMarr) #'Supergirl/Kara Zor-El '(Summer Glau): #'Green Arrow '(Alan Tudyk): #'Martain Manhutner/J'onn J'onzz '(Carl Lumbly) #'Green Lantern/John Stewert '(Phil LaMarr) #'Shazam' (Rob Lowe) #'Mary Marvel '(Laura Bailey-Wilingham) #'Nightwing/Dick Grayson '(Troy Baker) #'Raven' (Tara Strong) #'Cyborg' (Khary Payton) #'Hawkgirl' (Maria Canals-Barrea) #'Hawkman/Kator Hol' (James Remar) #'Blue Beetle' (Eric Lopez) #'Zatanna' (Jennifer Hale) #'Batgirl/Barbara Gordon' (Kimberly Brooks) Legion of Doom *'Lex Luthor' (Clancy Brown): The third antagonist. After escaping from prison with the rest of the Legion, lex found about the other alternate earth and used a device to create portals to other worlds. Lex has made a deal with Regime Superman as they both want order between the Legion of Doom and the Regime. Then in return, he'll bring what Superman desires, Lois Lane from his universe to heal his great pain of losing his own. *'The Joker '(Richard Epcar) *'Cheetah' (Claudia Black) *'Sinestro' (Troy Baker) *'Ares' (J.G. Hertzler) *'Harley Quinn' (Grey DeLisle-Grffin) *'Bane' (J.B. Blanc) *'Black Adam' (Fred Tatasciore) *'Doomsday' (Michael Jai White): He brought into deep space by Supergirl and Blue Beetle found him and explain that they need his temporary help in order to defeat the Regime Doomsday. *'Killer Frost' (Jennifer Hale) *'Catwoman' (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *'Solomon Grundy' (Corey Burton) *'Doctor Polaris' (Lex Lang) *'Metallo/John Corben' (Paul Blackthorne) *'Deathstroke' (David Kaye) *'Gentleman Ghost' (Troy Baker) Regime The Regime was founded by Superman in order to establish a new world order. The Regime is full of superheroes and villains joining forces to create a new world order of peace through subjugation and fear. Superman created kryptonian nanotect pills known as 5-U-93-R to enhance the strength and durability of his non superpowered troops in the Regime. *'Superman/Kal-El '(George Newbern): The main antagonist and the Leader of the Regime. A deeply troubled dictator, Superman was drugged into killing his wife Lois, their unborn son, and all of Metropolis by the Joker. He now rules as High Councilor of Earth, killing all who oppose him and Wonder Woman. *'Wonder Woman/Diana '(Susan Eisenberg): Second in command of the Regime and the secondary antagonist. Standing at his side and refusing to ever let him doubt himself, Wonder Woman has long since replaced Lois Lane as the woman in Superman’s life, fanatically dedicated to his worldview and determined to crush all who would stand against it for there can be no mercy to the enemies of the Regime.. *'General Zod '(Nolan North): Third in command of the Regime. After forming the Regime, Zod was very proud of Kal-El to come to his senses to ruling this world, either does feel abit sorry for Kal-El's loss. *'Konvikt' (John DiMaggio): Konvikt is Superman's Top Lieutenant. **'Graak' (Eric Bauza): Konvikt's *'Flash/Barry Allen' (Neal McDonough): *'Yellow Lantern/Hal Jordan '(Adam Baldwin): Who betrayed the Green Lantern Corps to join with his mentor Sinestro. He's now a member of the Sinestro Corps. *'Sinestro' (Troy Baker): *'Black Adam '(Joey Naber): *'Isis/Adrianna Tomaz '(Stana Katic): When her husband joined Superman's regime, Isis faithfully followed Adam and fights by his side. *'Hawkman' (James Remar): He is general of the Thanagarian army alongside his wife as always, Hawkman became a dedicated follower of the Regime and alongside his wife serves as one of Europe’s “Regents”, patrolling it’s skies and maintaining “order”. More than even many of their peers the Hawks run a very tight ship and are prone to expressing displeasure with their Nth Metal maces.. *'Hawkgirl' (Jennifer Hale): She is his Lieutenant, and wears the outfit from the JL (Animated series outfit), mixed with Viking armor as her husband. *'Shazam' (Joey Naber): *'Cyborg' (Khary Payton): *'Bane' (Fred Tatasciore): *'Donna Troy' (Tara Platt): An Amazon like Wonder Woman, Donna Troy has always been much less militant and brutal than her “sister’ but nevertheless feels compelled to follow her as a member of the Regime, also hoping that it will be able to keep a tragedy such as Metropolis from happening again. Her choosing to join the Regime has put her at odds with her on-and-off lover Jason Todd, making their relationship more strained and complicated than ever. But despite her loyalty to Wonder Woman and belief (or hope) that the Regime is right, Donna may possibly switch sides if she could be properly *'Doomsday' (Fred Tatasciore): Wearing a restraint collar and controlled by Superman. *'Solomon Grundy' (Fred Tatasciore): *'Catwoman' (Grey DeLise-Griffin): *'Raven' (Tara Strong): *'Nightwing/Damian Wayne' (Neal McDonough): *'Aquaman' (Phil LaMarr): *'Mongul' (Keith David): *'Killer Frost' (Jennifer Hale): *'Atomic Skull/Joseph Martin' (Dee Bradley Baker): *Regime Soldiers (Various voices): Under Sinestro's and **Kryptonian Enhanced Soldiers: Under Zod's Command *Thanagarian Warriors (Various voices): Under Hawkman's and Hawkgirl's command *Atlantean Soldiers: *Amazon Warriors: Insurgency A group of heroes and reformed villians fighting to oppose and rebel against Superman's new Regime. The Insurgency is led by Batman with allies in the form of J'onn J'onzz, Blue Beetle, John Stewart, Kilowog, Zatanna and Supergirl and Harley Quinn and her Joker Clan and with Lex Luthor funding the The Insurgency in secret and with KGBeast rounding up rebels. He later had the assistance of the Justice League from a parallel world where the nuke didn't explode. *'Batman' (Kevin Conroy): Leader of the Insurgency. After being betrayed by long time friend Superman, who was drugged by The Joker, Batman was forced to go underground and form theInsurgency. His only goal is to end the High Councilor’s tyrannical rule of Earth. *'Harley Quinn' (Tara Strong): *'Lex Luthor' (Mark Rolston): A undercover member of the Insurgency. *'Martain Manhutner' (Carl Lumbly): He helped formed the Insurgency as second-in-command. Once Superman's regime has ended, J'onn sought out heroes to form a new Justice League *'Supergirl' (Summer Glau): Kara joined the Insurgency 2 years ago after she left the Regime because she doesn't want to be part of her cousin's Regime anymore and refuse to harm and frighten innocent people, not after what Kal-El did to the Joker was horrible. *'Oracle/Barbara Gordan' (Kimberly Brooks): Using her superior knowledge of technology to avoid detection by the Regime. However, after her father, Jim Gordon, was killed by Regime forces, she took up the mantle of Batgirl and set out to stop Superman and the Regime *'Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes '(Will Friedle): Shortly after the death of the previous Blue Beetle Ted Kord, Jamie sought out the Insurgency and offered to join it. As one of the most powerful superheroes on the planet, his aid was most welcome, and it is also his lingering sense of humor and easygoing personality that manage to bring some measure of levity to the Insurgency, keeping them from becoming too much like the very thing they fight against. *'John Stewart '(Phil LaMarr): After being betrayed by his fellow corps, Hal Jordan, and witnessing the death of most of the Green Lanterns, John along with Kilowog have joined Batman's Insurgency to end Superman's reign and get revenge on the traitor. *'Kilowog' (Kevin Michael Richardson): Witnessing the treachery of Hal Jordan, John and Kilowog were the few survivors of the corps. Their goal is to bring Sinestro and Hal to justice ad stop the Regime. *'Carol Ferris' (): When Hal Jordan drew a Qwardian Power Ring to him and subsequently transformed into Yellow Lantern, his Green Lantern ring and power battery remained at the last place they were left, which was also the same place they had been stored in for decades: Ferris Air. Watching as the man she loved and his friends were turned into brutal warlords, Carol Ferris was determined to help stop the madness and bring back the Hal Jordan she knew, and her determination allowed her to wield Hal’s old Green Lantern ring as her own. So it was that she joined Batman’s Insurgency as a new Green Lantern. *'Zatanna' (Lacey Chabert): She joined the Insurgency during Superman's brutal Regime; In time she became Bruce's most trusted member of the Insurgency. *'Cheetah' (Claudia Black): Unlike her original counterpart, Cheetah is trying to prove to be a hero ever since Superman formed the Regime, terrorfying and punishning innocent people. She earned Diana's trust and respect. *'Killer Croc' (Jim Cummings): He joined the Insurgency yrs ago when his supervillain days are over eversince what happend ten years ago, Superman created his New World Order by hunting down criminals, and other supervillains as he says he'll end their reigh of terror, permanently, Wayln thought he was joking at first. Croc has turned out to be a close ally to Batman. *'KGBeast' (Yorgo Constantine): Through the years, KGBeast has been searching recruits to fight the Regime for freedom. He lost both his arms to Superman and now replaced with cybernetic enhancement by Batman and J'onn. *'Metallo' (Paul Blackthorne): Metallo saved Kara from Superman, 3 years ago while joining Batman before he was caught and taken to Stryker's Isle only to by Kara enough time to escape. *'Gentleman Ghost '(Greg Ellis): Joing the Insurgency with other survivals of Regime, Gentleman Ghost has the most valuable spy, infiltrating and informing Regime's every step of plan without being detected. *'Ares' (J.G. Hertzler): *'Deathstroke' (J.G. Hertzler): Having been hunted by Superman's regime, Deathstroke has put aside his mercenary lifestyle and joined Batman's Insurgents. His only goal is to pay back the pain caused to him by the One Earthers. *'Doctor Polaris' (Maurice LaMarche): Using his power of magnetism only to disarm or even easily trap Regime soldiers, Doctor Polaris uses his intelect to create more firearms and defense for Insurgency. *'Captain Cold' ( Ben Diskin): Following the deaths of most of the Flash Rogues Captain Cold was taken away to be “reeducated”. Managing to escape alongside Deathstroke, Bane, and other contained villains, Captain Cold chose not to follow the others in joining the Joker’s Injustice League due to his disgust at the Joker and rightly blaming him for the current state of the world. Instead, Captain Cold sought out Batman’s Insurgency and all but begged to join it for both survival and revenge. Though Batman was leery about letting a supervillain into his ranks, the Flash convinced him to forgive Cold and allow him a chance at redemption. So it is that Captain Cold now fights against the Regime that murdered his teammates as a member of the Insurgency *'Rebels': Under KGBeast's and Batman's command. Others characters *'Lois Lane' (Dana Delany): She was brought to One Earth by Lex Luthor. *Insurgency Green Arrow: An early opponent of Superman's oppressive government, Green Arrow was struck down and killed during the High Councilor’s rise to power. He is remembered as a hero by the Insurgency. *'Scorpion' (Patrick Seitz): Makes a Extended Cameo in the Post Credits Crew *James Tucker - Director *Kris Zimmerman-Salter - Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Composer *Hector Sanchez - Producer *Jay Olivia - Executive Producer *Ed, Mariah Benes - Art Directors and Character Designers Locations *Metropolis *Gothem City *The Watchtower *Hall of Justice *Arkham Asylum *Atlantis *Midway City *Stryker's Island *Fortress of Solitude *Coast City *Themyscira *Bat Cave Differences between the game and film There were some differences between "Injustice: Gods Among Us" and this film that were sighted. *This has theme music from "Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2".. *Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Hawkman and Joker were transported by Insurgency Batman in the film instead of just Batman, Joker, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Green Arrow in the game. *The destruction of Metropolis happend 10 years ago in the film instead of 5 years ago in the game. * In game the only Batman was only survivor of Insurgency, in film he had a few alies besides Lex and Haley, a group of former villains and still righteouss heroes. * in Comic prequal all heroes he challanged Superman have been slaughtered by him, in film some of them have survived and joined Batman. *In the film, Cyborg, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter and Flash gets transported accidently to One-Earth instead of just only Cyborg. * In classic battle mode, Superman is imprisoned in Phantom Zone by a playable characters. In film he's ultimately defeated by being banished and imprisoned there forever. *The Justice League wear their classic costumes while their Regime and Insurgency counterparts wear their alternate costumes. **Superman wears his classic uniform. While his Regime counterpart wears a blue uniform that has shoulder pads and no belt. His "S" shield is larger and he has red accents around his lower torso. His boots are red knee-high and he wears his hair slicked back. **Batman wears his classic batsuit. While his Insurgency counterpart has a more armored batsuit with a ragged cape. He retains the bat symbol spread across his chest. He sports a modified utility belt and the fins on his gauntlets are gone. His cowl is larger and covers more of his face. **Wonder Woman wears her modern age costume. While her Regime counterpart retains her lasso and wears a red one-piece leotard held up by a modified brace of gold resembling an eagle. She has a large golden belt that also resembles an eagle. She sports golden Amazonian armor which she wears on her forehead, shoulders, and arms. She also has knee-high greaves with white stripes that go up to her shins. **Flash wears his classic costume. While his Regime counterpart a full-body red costume with yellow accents with more armor. The wings on head are more prominent. He retains his small lightning bolts on his wrists but also has them on his waist. He also retains his lightning bolt logo but has less yellow accents **Supergirl wears her classic red and blue uniform. While her Insurgency has a short hair, she wears a blue top with long sleeves, "S" shield on her chest, modified loincloth at back connected to red tanga, her torso is exposed, red gauntlets, boots, and cape connected to her shield. Her appearence has a redesigned resemblace to Ms. Marvel's first costume from Marvel. **Yellow Lantern/Hal Jordan wears a modified costume with more padding on his shoulders. He also has yellow metallic gauntlets with the Sinestro symbol on his wrists. He retains his green domino mask and torso, however the logo on his chest glows and the sides of his torso and underarms are black. He also has yellow straps on the sides of his torso. His inner thighs are also black while his outer thighs are yellow. His outfit is still laced with glowing Yellow light. **Shazam wears his classic costume with gold and white accents. Electricity flows through his suit and the white lightning bolt logo on his chest. He wears a gold belt, boots and gauntlets and wears a white cape. His Regime counterpart wears a red costume with more black accents. His torso is red with a larger lightning bolt down the center. The sides of his costume are black and he wears a black hooded cape. He has modified gold belt and gauntlets. **Hawkman's costume. While his Regime counterpart features are the giant wings on his back and his heavy armor. He wears a golden cuirass with a hawk logo in a red circle in the middle. His belt, spaulders, greaves and gauntlets are golden and they're more armored. He also dons a golden helmet with a beak shaped front and outstanding wings on top. He wears armor on his wings. **Lex Luthor wears a large, green armored suit with purple accents. Under the suit he wears a black bodysuit with green accents. His Insurgency counterpart's suit is now black with red accents. He now has a stylized "L" on his chest. **Bane wears brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in his pants. His belt has a fairly large buckle. He wears black gloves and black boots. He also wears a black and white Lucha Libre mask. Bane has venom tubes running from his back to his arms, chest, and inner thighs. He also has pieces of metal protecting his forearms, feet, and knees. His Regime counterpart wears a ripped orange prison uniform with his venom injection system on his bare chest. He also has metal protection on his arms and legs **Killer Croc wears a pair of ripped shorts and wears bandages on his forearms and wrists. While his Insurgency counterpart wears a black vest with green accents and brown shorts. He has two scars over his eyes on each side and has a scar shaped "X" on his torso. **Cheetah's appearence is based on the New Earth version Barbara Minerva. While her Insurgency counterpart is topless, she wears a black loincloth, calf guards and bracers with yellow accents, a golden necklacw and her hair is tied in ponytail. **Regime Zod is bald, with a stylized beard covering some of his face. He wears a black shirt under a set of dark gray armor, large shoulder pads with glyphs carved into them, silver bladed gauntlets over black gloves, a dark yellow belt with a circular pattern on it, black baggy pants and black boots with silver linings at the cut off. **Killer Frost wears a blue one-piece leotard with a snowflake pattern on her chest. She wears blue knee-high boots and gloves both with white ruffles at the top. She also has snowflake patterned cloth that dangles from each arm. Her skin is pale cyan and her hair is hoar. She is wearing jewelry on neck which has violet stones. Her Regime counterpart has a blue and hoar mohawk and a navy cape that replaces the ice on her sleeves and she doesn't have the ice pattern on her chest. She has chains instead of jewelry on her neck and they are light-blue alongside her leotard. ** Gentleman Ghost has his classic ghostly appearence. While his insurgency counterpart looks more horrific; his skeleton is visible with green energy glowing from it. His cloth is torn, leaving his right arm, left leg and chest exposed and wears a top hat. ** Insurgency Zatanna wears a real sorceress' outfit. ** Insurgency KGBeast wears an armor and both his arms are replaced with cybernetics that can transform into any weapon. ** Insurgency Metallo isn't a skeleton-like robot, but has a full humanoid appearence, more mascular, and kryptonite generates from every point of his body. Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Romance